Somebody Help Her
by SabellaPan
Summary: What happens when your a teenage girl and you've just started your period? What do you do then if your mom or any other mother figure is on a trip and only your Saiyan Prince father and brother were there to help you? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey guys this is a new story I wanted to try out. I guess I'll see the results soon enough. I know for a fact you'll love it! I only hope no one else has taken this idea.  
  
Disclaimer: Come on you guys know it. I know it. Let's just leave it at that.  
  
Somebody Help Her  
  
Chapter 1 I'm a bad mother!  
  
Bluma shut her cell phone off and hurled it across the room as she rolled over in her queen- sized bed. "I'm a bad mother." She mumbled as thoughts of her only daughter hundreds of miles thousands of miles away and having her First Period. And what's worse is she dragged any possible woman ties that could help Bra with her.  
"What's this you 're mumbling about being a 'bad mother'? Chichi asked as she walked back into the grand hotel room fit for royalty. Her, 18, Videl, and Launch went with Bluma to come on a trip to America. She had finished gathering some Advil and water for her friend's headache from last night drinking frenzy when she heard her say she was a bad mother.  
Bluma sat up, her hair was completely messed up, and looking desperate. "Oh Chichi you have no idea what I've just done." Bluma whined. Chichi quickly put the glass of water and medicine down on he bed stand and sat next to Bluma with the space she provided.  
"Chichi I left my daughter home with her father and brother." She whined again as her friend sat down. Chichi was confused as to how that made her a bad mother. So she tried to cheer her up. "Look Bluma I'm sure Bra's fine. I mean sure you didn't take her with us, but-" "No Chichi it's not that." Bluma interrupted.  
"Then what is it?" Chichi asked growing bored with all the guessing games. "Bra just called me before you walked in." Bluma began. " And?" "And she just told me that.... She's having her first period!" Bluma sobbed. "But I don't understand?" Chichi whined.  
"Come on Chichi think about it! Trunks love his little sister, but not enough to help her with a problem like this! And Vegeta, oh Vegeta wouldn't have the slightest clue of what to do and even if he did." Bluma pause to chose her words carefully. "His pride would stop him from helping." "Oh now I understand." Chichi said as she nodded her head. Yeah she could relate to when she had had her first period and it was just her and her dad.  
Chichi sighed not knowing what to say next. Just then Videl burst into the room with a smile on her face. "Hey what's with long faces?" She asked taking a seat at the foot of the bed. "Bra's having her first period and Bluma feels like it's all her fault." Chichi answered.  
"Oh" was Videl's only reply. There was a silence in the room until Videl jumped to her feet. "What are we laying around for? Get up and start packin'!" "But where are we going?" Bluma asked curiously. "Back to Japan, duh!" Videl replied as if the answer was so obvious.  
"Look I know what it's like to have your dad around and only around when you have your first period and trust me it's not a good thing." Videl shuddered at the memory. "Bluma did you have any pad protection at home?" Chichi asked. Bluma shook her head no. "I told her to check, but she didn't find any."  
"It's worse than I thought. We have not a moment to lose!" Videl shouted. "Why the rush Videl?" Bluma asked confused at the young woman actions.  
"Let me put it this way Bluma. When it's just father and daughter together and the daughters on her first period. The father tend to panic and embarrass the girl more ways than one." Videl replied simply. "You're right. I mean this is Vegeta we're dealing with. We have to save my baby!" Bluma yelled as she and Chichi jumped out of bed to pack.  
As Videl and Chichi left curiosity got the better of Chichi. " So what happen to you?" Videl understood the question fully. "Lets say my dad had an episode where he claims he saw me as I was one second, then in a wedding dress the next, then pregnant the second after, and then finally holding a baby and holding a toddlers hand." Videl said as she reclaim the weird look he had given her.  
Chichi did her best not to laugh as she envisioned Videl telling her dad she was having her first period and he was envisioning all of that. "But that's not all. He tries to go buy me protection, but ends up having a lady store clerk buy it for him. Of coarse the press would be there too and that made headline news." "Oh yeah I remember. That was when your dad started getting recognized." Chichi replied. "Yeah and that's not the half of it. But lets go tell Launch and 18 there's a change of plans and save a girl from complete and total humiliation." Chichi nodded as they now raced down the hall.  
  
So what do you think so far? This is a big step up for me so please email a review at either www.sabella@sailormoon.com or www.mironicka@yahoo.com. Peace for now. PS no reviews no update. Sorry but that's how I know to continue because you like it. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry this chapter took so long to out to you Minna's! But at least it's put now. Goodness! I got more reviews for the first chapter than I thought I would. Thanks   
  
Somebody Help Her Chapter 2  
  
"**I'M COMING**!" Trunks roared at whomever were ringing the doorbell repeatedly. Though the ringing never did stop. "What the fu..." Trunks was about to cuss out the person standing on the other side of the door as he opened it. But a blur went by him not giving him the chance to do so.  
  
"Sorry Boxer Boy, but I'm here on official business." Pan yelled from the steps. Trunks, who was still standing at the door open looking out it, shook his head as he closed the door. He didn't understand why Pan would be at CC at 7 in the morning, but there was no doubt in his mind it was his sister's doing.  
  
UPSTAIRS  
  
Pan entered Bra's room and sat down on her bed waiting. "Bra I'm here!" Pan called as she picked up a one of Bra's many Celebrity magazines and began flipping threw them. "I'll be out in a minute!" Bra called back from inside her bathroom.  
  
About 20 minutes passed Pan got tired of waiting.  
  
"Bra get out of that bathroom! I've been waiting for twenty minutes now!" "No!" "Bra! You woke me up early in the morning, threatened me to come over here in 15 minutes or else, then have me wait on you for 20 minutes on top of that?! Oh **hell** naw girl get your ass out of there now!" Pan roared.  
  
Finally after a few moments Pan heard the bathroom door click open. Then finally Bra appears with a white tap top on and a blue bath towel around her waist. Quickly she brushed past Pan and sat down on her bed, her face showing evident pain.  
  
"Who knew that menstrual periods could be this painful." Bra said as she felt her stomach begin ache as it did twists and whatnots.  
  
"That bad huh?" Pan said now calmed down. She walked over to her best friend and sat down besides her. "You don't even know the half of it." Bra stated as she looked over to Pan. "Well if it makes you feel better I still kept the little adolescent kits the health teacher gave us in the fifth grade." Pan said as she pulled out a capsule, pressed on the top and tossed it on the floor.  
  
As the smoke cleared and the item was revealed Bra had to just smirk at the old 'care package' as their health teacher Miss Nick's called it.  
  
"You still kept this old thing?" "Yep. I didn't toss it out like how you did. I had a feeling something like this would happen so I capsulized it and put it in my drawer for emergency keeping's." Pan exclaimed as she got up to retrieve the bag.  
  
Inside there was: 1) YOU'RE BECOMING A YOUNG WOMAN handbook 2) deodorant 3) Two pads 4) an I'M A WOMAN! Sticker. "Did they actually give us this stuff when we were in the 5th grade?" Pan asked as she picked up the sticker. "Never mind that." Bra scowled. She picked up the handbook and flipped through the pages until she found the page she was looking for.  
  
"A HA! Look it says here in the book that I'm to use these." Bra said as she put the book down to pick up one of the pads. Pan raised an eyebrow and picked the book up from Bra's lap. "Yeah, but that won't last you an entire day Bra. It says in here that you have to change it about between every 2-4 hours.... That or use a tampon." Pan said as she continued reading. "URGH!" Bra yelled.  
  
"What?" Pan asked while looking up at the young blue haired teen. "That means that these too pads will only cover me through school hours!" Bra whined. "Yeah so? I fail to see the problem." Pan replied confused. "That means I have to get some more because there's also cheerleading practice, flirting with the boys at football practice and mall shopping!" Bra yelled as if it was the most obvious answer.  
  
Pan covered her ear because of the sheer volume of her friend's voice. When she noticed Bra was done she uncovered her ears. "Sheesh girl. How do you fit homework and TV into your ever busy schedule?" "Oh shut the hell up." Bra spat sourly.  
  
"Boy someone's doing some heavy duty PMSing." Pan commented as she continued to flip through the handbook. Bra growled, but stopped once she felt a sharp pain to her abdomen area. "Damn! These cramps aren't helping much either." Bra stated. "Well it says here in the handbook to try to stay active to numb it out a bit. Judging from your schedule that won't be an issue." Bra snorted as she got up and walked to her drawer awkwardly.  
  
"Also it says to drink warm liquids, take warm baths, or medicines that help with dealing with menstrual pain." Pan stated as she continued to skim the book. "Perfect." Bra said dryly. "Huh?" Pan asked looking up. "Great, just great. Kami is cruel you do know that. Just how in the HELL I'm I going to explain to my friend why I'm buying some feminine protection and some menstrual pain killers?" Bra ranted.  
  
Pan was getting unnerved with being in the same room as the slightly PO Saiyan Princess and began to talk calm idea's into her heads. Once Pan was able to talk some sense into the Princess she help Bra finish getting ready and then they began to plot out their operation on getting more pads.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Trunks sat at the table finishing a cup of orange juice when his little sister and Pan walked into the room. He noted that his sister was wearing something he doubted she would pick out to wear on her own.  
  
It was a black jersey of some Japanese team with a with a white tube top underneath. She wore some black floods with some open toe heeled sandals. Her nails were freshly painted a metallic black color and her hair was in a ponytail with two strand of hair in the front out to act as bangs. Then her lips and eyes were outlined in black and she wore matching jewelry to top off her outfit.  
  
"Who died? Shanelle'?" Trunks joked as he watch his sister narrow her eyes was she open the fridge.  
  
"Haha very funny." She stated coldly. "Good grief I was just joking. But seriously why the sudden Goth appearance? Oh wait a second I got it! Is it because you're not getting enough _attention_?" Trunks asked as he began to laugh.  
  
Bra was growing real angry with her brothers on slots and Pan could since it. Pan eyes darted around the table and landed on a piece of untouched toast on Trunks plate. Since Trunks continued to laugh and Bra was gathering energy in her fist Pan quickly jump up, grab the piece of toast, then forcefully jammed the toast in Trunks mouth.  
  
Trunks eyes widened as he nearly choked on the piece of dried bread Pan shoved into his mouth. "Boy Trunks learn to chew your food." Pan laughed nervously. Trunks glared daggers at her as he cleared his throat as so he could chew the bread.  
  
"What was that for?" Trunks asked harshly as he finally was able to talk again. Bra began to calm down and Pan sighed. "Sorry about that but you got to be careful of what you say around her right now." Pan stated. Bra growled at Pan's words. "See what I mean." Pan said with a sigh as she sat beside Trunks and rested her head on her hand.  
  
"I couldn't help, but notice." Trunks replied as he eyed his sister. "Yo sis are you okay?" Trunks asked concerned. "Naw _bro_ everything is just peaches and cream." Bra replied sarcastically. "No need to bite my head off." Trunks muttered.  
  
"Look bro I need your help I gotta a problem." Bar said seriously as she slammed the jug of orange juice on the table.  
  
"Hey now Bra no need to take your anger out on the helpless bottle of orange juice! It's done absolutely nothing to you except give you Vitamin C!" Pan yelled. "Shut up Pan I'm being serious." Bra snapped. "But I thought you said everything was just _peachy_." Trunks taunted. Bra growled in agitation.  
  
"Listen I'm asking for your help, not smart mouthed replies." She stated gravely. "Whatever." He mumbled. "Look Bra I would like to listen, but I gotta go. If I don't jet out of here in the next five minutes." Trunks said standing as he looked to his wristwatch.  
  
In a blink of an eye Trunks found himself pinned against the wall of the kitchen by his collar. "Either you listen to what I have to ask you and do it or mom will be short one son got it!" Bra whispered gravely. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously, worth of Vegeta. Her eyes dared him to reject her request with the threat of what would happen shown so clearly.  
  
Trunks gulped as he shook his head in a gesture that meant he would listen. "Good." Bra said happily.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
A/N- Whew! Another chapter done and over with. Sorry if it's a bit short. Of coarse I had the weirdest case of writer's block on how to present Bra in this chapter and well I'm just glad I'm able to post this. There is always time to improve upon anyway. Plus also I had to remember what it was like when I was stuck with only my dad and brother. Gosh that time was a living nightmare. (  
  
Just to clear something's up. Pan hasn't had her period yet and is one year younger than Bra though she was able to start school the same time Bra did because she was gifted. And next chapter Vegeta will come to play in this thing. Right now you can only guess what it is he is doing right now. MOVING ON!  
  
Shout Out! List  
  
I would like to shout out to....  
  
(2x) SqurlDotYaynetscape.net – ff.net (Glad you likey!),  
  
Animeprincess1452- ff.net (Glad you likey!),  
  
Anime-queen46- ff.net (Cool one of my many relaters to this story! Glad you likey!),  
  
mc- ff.net (How's this? Thanks for the review!),  
  
anoyedshehighsupremeautho- ff.net (Really? Glad you likey!),  
  
Sheena- ff.net (Glad you luv it! Another relater!),  
  
Silent Tears of Agony- ff.net (Thank you! Wo...This only happened to me once, but your case sounds worse than mines. Poor soul. Glad you likey!)  
  
I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing. If you want to be in my shout out list just review or email me. You'll find my email in my account. It can be good or bad feedback I don't care. It can even be questions. I'll answer then right here or at the beginning of the chapter depending on what the question is.  
  
I'm surprised at the amount of reviewers I got saying they could relate. It's scary almost. But at least it's nice to know that we're not the only ones to go through this nightmarish ordeal right?  
  
So what will happen to Trunks and what will Vegeta do? Find out in the next chapter! R/R please!  
  
Peace 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I can't really believe all the feed back I'm getting though I'm not gonna complain. Here's another chapter!  
  
Somebody Help Her  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"You want me to do what!" Trunks yelled. He knocked over his chair as he sprung up and slammed his hands down on the table shaking Pan's breakfast plate and orange juice glass. "Hey watch it!" Pan warned though her cry was only speaking to deaf ears.  
  
Bra narrowed her eyes at her brother. "You gotta problem?" "Um, yeah!" Trunks exaggerated. "And what problem would that be?" Bra asked, her voice low. "I'm not gonna help." Trunks answered, not catching on to the low chord of Bra's voice. "You bastard I'm your friken sister and you refuse to help me?!" Bra said as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wow Boxer Boy who knew you could be so cold." Pan commented.  
  
While you're setting around stuffing your face I don't see you jumping up to volunteer your services." Trunks replied. "First off Trunks, Bra's not my sister. Secondly she called me for help early this morning, like when I'm still asleep, threats me to get my butt over here and you now what that's exactly what I've been doing. And you dare say I didn't do my little 2 cent job." Pan snapped. "If I'm not mistaken though you said she had to threaten you." Trunks countered.  
  
"It doesn't matter trunks. For all you know I could have said to hell with the threat and went back to sleep. But I was real concerned about her so I came." Pan retorted as she pinned him still with her cold glare. Daring him with her eyes to just say something and the reward for doing so would be painful.  
  
----  
  
'Kami! Can't a saiyan get any decent training in the morning without a bunch of damn brats distracting 'em?' Vegeta thought as he made his way down to the kitchen where he sensed all the raising ki's.  
  
He was in the middle of a drill when he first sensed Bra's ki raise, then trunks, then Bra's again, and now finally Pan's.  
  
Vegeta shook his head as to why their power levels were raising and despite his concern in the back of his mind all he know was if there wasn't a good reason behind it someone was gonna pay. It was one of his better training days with Bulma being gone unable to chase him out the GR and they just ruined it.  
  
Just as he was about to push open the door that led to the kitchen a strong odor hit his nose like a ton of bricks. And it took a while for the smell to register in his brain for it had been so long since he smelled something like it. And he could just take a good guess as to why everyone's powers were rising.  
  
Vegeta stood in front of the door wondering if he really wanted to go in there or not. His patience really wasn't in check at the moment and neither was one of those females in the kitchen. Though in the end hi finally gave in and went in. And he was fully prepared to regret it.  
  
----  
  
"Come on Chichi! We've been waiting on you to finish packing for over an hour already!" Videl called into the grand hotel room as she entered. "Well excuse me for packing EVERYONES BAGS since EVERYONE thinks that I'm such a FAST PACKER!" Chichi growled dangerously. Videl started to edge over near the exit. Chichi was looking like a mad woman the way she was running around the room grabbing clothes, gathering accessories, and finding shoes.  
  
"Hey come on you guys the limo's waiting!" Jou said as she entered the room. Chichi only shot daggers from her eyes at the blond android. Eighteen glared back, but soon found herself doing like Videl and edging near the door ever so slightly. After folding and packing away clothes for another 10 minutes Bulma and everyone else joined Eighteen, Videl and Chichi in the room seeing what was taking them so long.  
  
"Hey guys what's taking so- " "If the next words that are about to leave your mouth is what is taking so long Kami so help me somebody in this room will not LIVE long enough to make it back to Japan in one piece...Maybe pieces, but not a in one piece." Chichi threatened in a low, dark voice.  
  
NO body said anything, but instead decided to HELP Chichi pack and soon the dragon from within Chichi began to slowly lose it steam until finally it was relinquished with the completion of packing all of their travel bags.  
  
"Who knew Chichi could get so stress when she's under intense pressure." Lunch whispered as they all walked down the hall everyone slightly behind Chichi for safety issues obviously. "We all did." Everyone, but Chichi who didn't get it, replied to the blue haired split personality.  
  
As they made their way to the limo Chichi spoke up for the first time since they left the hotel room. "Now lets get this show on the road. We had a poor defenseless teen to save!" "RIGHT!" Everyone else cheered. "On to the airport that shall take us to Japan!" Bulma commanded to the driver.  
  
----  
  
"Oh come on dad you can't possibly be serious!" Trunks whined as he stared over at his dad in disbelieve. "Watch it brat. There are a lot of things that you don't know about female saiyens and I know everything so you'll listen to the expert." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Dad I'm not going to the store to buy a thing of maxi pads or tampons! Not even Midol!" Trunks shouted in disobedience. (A/N- I never really tried Midol before, but my friend says they work.) Bra growled at her brother dangerously. "Bra." Pan called to her friend as she put a hand on her shoulder as to restrain her from murdering her brother.  
  
"First off mistake number one. When a female saiyan...welll...um...go through this you don't piss her off. If you do that then usually they take that as a sign you want to die of an early death." Vegeta commented. "Right now your sister has little to no patience and so the slightest little upset in amplified by 100 in human emotional rates." "So you mean she's extra sensitive." Pan replied. Vegeta nodded.  
  
Vegeta then turned his gaze back to Trunks. "If she asked you to go get the items she expects you to and if you don't then she'll hunt you down brother or not and kill you." Vegeta replied. "Oh cool so if Trunks was to not help her he was die?" Pan said to herself.  
  
"Trunks don't help!" Pan shouted as she snapped her head over to him. "What?" Trunks asked confused. "I said don't help that way she can kill you." "Sorry, but I want to live, though I'm not going to help." Trunks responded. "Besides we all know she can't fight to save her life." Trunks replied. Pan felt Bra's muscles tensed at that comment she immediately let go of Bra's shoulder so Bra could attack. Vegeta, Pan and Trunks only saw a flash of blue and black as Bra fazed out and in, grabbed Trunks by the throat taking not to squeeze tightly and slammed him into the kitchen wall. Though Bulma made sure that the wall was saiyen proof due to past experience it was made quite and rather tough.  
  
Trunks toke in a sharp breath of air as he groaned out slightly in pain. Vegeta smirked proudly at his daughter, though in the inside he fumed at his son's lack of guarding. Pan laughed as Vegeta began his saiyen lecture again.  
  
"Oh, by the way Bra's powers are dramatically strengthened and she acts off of basic saiyen fighting instincts or off of her martial arts style, which by the way she knows very little of." "You'd think to mention that before she slammed me into the wall." Trunks replied as he took a deep breath as he tried to stand back up.  
  
Suddenly with their saiyen hearing they heard a car horn go off in the front of the building, followed by a loud call for Bra. "That's my ride." Bra said calmly. "Look Trunks I'm going to ask you one last time to go and get what I need to get through today at least." Bra ordered. "Father I want you to go with Trunks to get the items as well." Bra said as she grabbed Pan's arm and practically dragged her out of the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta face fell from a proud smirk to that of uttter shock. He tried to call out to Bra again to get his name off of the mission list, but the door slammed and Vegeta knew that if he called out to her then he would only be talking to thin air. 'Just like the damn onna, just like her.' He thought bitterly.  
  
"Looks like you're in the same boat I'm in." Trunks laughed as he used the chair for support as he stood. Vegeta growled. This time it was Trunk's turn to smirk. "Oh now don't be like that dad after all you did say we have to do what she said and not piss her off or we're both dead." Trunks replied mockingly.  
  
"I suggest if you don't want to meet that wall again then it'd be wise of you to shut the hell up. And besides at least I know that I got the power and strength to take her on." Vegeta answered. Trunk's smirk fell and he sighed as he looked at his now cracked watch. He cursed under his breath. "I'm going to be late for the meeting. Listen dad I'll come back over here on my lunch break then both of us will go to the store get the stuff and leave at the speed of light." Trunks proposed.  
  
"Or you can just go get the female items on your own like you were suppose too and leave me the hell alone." Vegeta said casually as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yo Bra what up with all the black. Someone die in your family or something?" Brad, a blonde haired brunette streaked bangs and light green-eyed teen called out to Bra, who sat in the back of the red sports car. "No not really. I just wasn't in the mood for any bright colors today." Answered quickly. Brad just nodded his head as he continued driving. "And Pan what were doing over at Bra's." "Quite frankly Brad, you're a real nice guy and all, really, but um if you don't shut up with the questions for both me and Bra I'll personally rip out your voice box." Pan answered sweetly as she smiled at him politely.  
  
Brad gulped and continued driving while Pan sat deep into the passenger's seat looking at Bra who sat uncomfortably in the back seat.  
  
'You'd better pull through boxer boy or I'll be the one to kill you.' Pan thought as they continued their journey to a long day to school.  
  
#######  
  
A/N- another chapter finished and if I'm not mistaken another chapter I'll get yelled at for stopping at a good spot. Gosh aren't I evil or what? I was getting tired and plus I got over 12 other things to do that involve typing so maybe the next chapter will be longer.  
  
Shout Out! List  
  
I would like to shout out too...  
  
Animeprincess1452- (I'm glad you likey and yeah we never know.)  
  
Daydreamer006- (Really you don't say. As of now yeah a lot of them are females and besides they would be the only ones to get any of the really good inside jokes in this fic.)  
  
Clarobell- (Oh my gosh you poor thing! Tsk. I'm glad you likey. And remind me to stay on your good side. Mind reader!)  
  
Leelo77- (Me too. In fact I still have the handbook. I'm glad you likey.)  
  
Crystal Raven44- (OMG you do?!! How's this then? By the way I like your name. )  
  
Giggles101988- (Thank you. I'm glad you likey.)  
  
I would like to thank everyone that reviewed me and that approve of this story. I hope you continue to do so and um I guess I'll see you next chapter then. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n- I would like to thank both of the beta-readers who proof this for me! I'm soooooooo glad to have ya'll!

**Somebody Help Her**

_Chapter 4: Car Jams and Cheerleading_

Bra and Pan walked through the school as quickly as possible, though there were moments when they had to slow down their fast pace for Bra's sake. And many people were turning their heads as they saw Bra walk by dressed in black.

"Okay so far so good." Bra said as they stopped near a corner for her to rest.

"Exactly why do we have to hide around corners anyway?" Pan asked as she eyed the young blue haired hybrid grasp her middle. "Because…There's one person I don't want to run into. And she always hangs out and lingers in the hallways. At least if we stay her near the corner, where most people walk, we'll have a less chance of being discovered." Bra answered as a wave of nausea passed her.

"What? This is a first. Bra Briefs not wanting to be in the spot light?" Pan mused as she chuckled a bit.

"This is not funny Pan!" Bra hissed as she grabbed the poor, unsuspecting girl by her collar. "Just wait until you have to go through this and we'll see who'll be laughing then," Bra mumbled as she let go of Pan.

"Whoa! Okay I get your point! Don't mistake me for your brother now. I don't want his knuckle sandwich." Pan stated as she chuckled nervously.

"I think it's safe for us to move now," Bra said ignoring Pan.

But they moved from their spot too soon. As Pan and Bra turned the corner they were spotted by the one person that Bra was trying to avoid. And many of the students know her and her followers as….The Fashion Police.

"Like, oh my gosh! Bra what have you done!" a red-head junior yelled. Bra and Pan looked behind them. "Oh no! Not the fashion police!" Pan mumbled as she lowered her head and shook it lightly. "That's who I was trying to avoid," Bra mumbled as the junior continued to come their way, a look of utter disgust and shock on her face.

"Um….Mandi hi!" Bra stuttered.

"Don't you 'hi Mandi' me, Miss Briefs," Mandi snapped. "What's this? You're in black!" She shouted as she pointed at Bra's attire.

"And not to mention you look like a goth." another girl with brunette hair added in a slow drawl. Pan rolled her eyes.

"Well…" Bra couldn't think of anything.

"Bra you know that black went out of style since the last issue of 'In Fashion'," Mandi scolded as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Well, unfortunately for you, Mandi, there was a recall on those and it turns out black is back honey," Pan challenged.

"And, like, how would somebody like you know?" Mandi all but sneered. "Yeah, like you are a total fashion reject. That shirt so doesn't go with that jump suit, and then you got the un-matching hair tie to boot." The brunette spoke again.

Pan growled but said nothing more as she began to dig in her backpack. "Don't take my word for it- look at this." Pan said as she pulled out of her pack a snippet of the fashion editorial. Mandy snatched the page from Pan and her jaw dropped as she continued to read. "Oh no!" Mandi gasped.

"And also, Mandi, if you paid close enough attention to the fine print it would have told you that was a typo," Pan supplied as she grabbed Bra's arm in an effort to make a hasty retreat. "Know this while you're at it too, Mandi. Orange isn't really your color. It makes you look fat," Pan called over her shoulder as she continued to push Bra down the hall.

Mandi tore her eyes from the article and looked down at her orange colored mini dress, which looked liked she squeezed into it, and at her matching high-heeled boots. As Mandi's face pinched up to squeal, Pan watched on in complete bliss out the corner of her eye. After a long, hard year-long battle with the fashion police she had finally defeated the Fashion Queen at her own game.

'Now just to neutralize this fashion diva and my life mission shall be complete!' Pan thought as she looked over at Bra, whom was breathing in a sigh of relief.

"How did you get that article? I didn't even know about it," Bra asked as they finally made it to their first period class.

"Actually one of my friends works at this magazine shop and she told me about the recall and new shipment, and gave me a free copy to show me that article. I kept it on me to save for a rainy day," Pan said as they took their seats at the head of the class.

* * *

Well, time was running extremely fast in the eyes of the young Saiyan Prince. He sat at his office desk tapping his pen again the oak table staring at the clock that was ever so quickly speeding to his lunch break.

'Man, not even on a good day does time run like this!' Trunks thought bitterly as he sighed and looked down at the paper work beneath him. But his mind couldn't focus on the boring subject that was printed on the white sheets of paper.

Trunks shook his head.

'And why do I, of all people, have to be the one to get these girly things? ARG! Little sisters!' Trunks thought as the pen he had been holding in his hand snapped in half. The sound of the breaking pen tore through Trunks' thoughts and he groaned out loud, as it was the third pen he had broken that day.

'I need to relax…At least Dad have to help me…. Though knowing him he'll just make me do all the embarrassing stuff, and then when Bra says something he'll most likely take the credit he didn't even earn.' Trunks argued in his head.

"Mr. Briefs, you have a call on line five." A tall blonde, green-eyed woman stated as she entered Trunks' office.

"Thank you Ami," Trunks replied to his secretary. When she nodded her head and left Trunks picked up his office phone and clicked over to line five.

"Yes, this is Trunks Briefs speaking," Trunks mumbled unhappily.

"Man, Trunks, what's got you sounding like your gonna die?" Trunks recognized the voice belonged to Goten.

"Hey Goten," Was Trunks' only answer.

"Yo, are you in trouble with Vegeta or something?" Goten asked, curious.

"If only!" Trunks exclaimed. "Then what's eating ya?" Goten pried. "Man, it's my sister! She's getting on my nerves."

"How?"

"Well…" Trunks stopped. He was unsure of how to explain his situation to Goten.

"Well what?" Goten cried impatiently.

"Well Goten you see…You know that thing that girls go through?" "What thing?" "You know that '_thing'_ they go through every month or so?" Trunks questioned trying to save himself the drama of saying the word.

"Um….No." Goten replied.

"You _know_, that **THING** that girls go through were they're all _crabby_ and have no patience all for about a week or so? And they often use that excuse for why they don't want to go to _bed_ with _you_, too." Trunks pressed, starting to get aggravated by his friend's slowness.

"Ummmm…"

"Her _period_ Goten! She going through her first _period _and she's ticking me off because she's turning all her anger onto me and because she wants me and dad to go the store and buy her whatever girls need when they're going through their period!" Trunks hollered into the phone out of his frustration.

Goten held the phone away from his ears as his friend yelled out what he had been hinting at. When Goten was sure it was safe he put the phone back up to his ear.

"Look Goten I'm sorry for yelling at you." Trunks apologized.

"It's alright. But wow…Man….Gee Trunks I wish I could help you." Goten said as he thought about what Trunks had just told him.

"Yeah me too." Trunks replied.

But then a just as he was about to repeat the line again, a thought struck Trunks. And a small smile began to wipe on Trunks's face.

"Hey Trunks are you still there?" Goten questioned. "Hey Goten…There _is _a way you can help me after all." Trunks said as his smile only continued to widen.

* * *

"Don't worry Bulma, we'll be at the air port in no time!" Chichi cheered as they were still in the limo, on the verge of being near the airport.

"I know already," Bulma said forcefully. Bulma was happy to have everyone's support and everything, but still they didn't have to say something like that to her every five minutes!

Suddenly the limo driver slammed on the breaks from it's fast paced speed it was once traveling at. "Hey, just what the hell is going on up there?" 18 yelled through the speaker that lead to the front. After a moment of fumbling to press the respond, heavy breathing could be heard.

"I'm sorry everyone, but it would appear we are in the middle of a big set back."

"What do you mean 'big set back'?" Bulma asked angrily.

"We seem to be caught in the middle of a stand-still traffic jam," the driver replied.

"Oh, come on, you can't be serious!" Bulma shouted angrily at the limo driver.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Breifs, but I'm afraid we're in the middle of a traffic jam," the limo driver repeated.

"Argh!" Bulma exclaimed as she slumped back down into her seat.

Videl lowered down the side door window, and when it was all the way down she poked her head out only to see a sea of cars that stretched for miles and miles to come. 'Oh crap,' she thought as she sat back down in the limo and looked at everyone else.

"Well we won't be going anywhere for a good while," Videl commented out loud.

* * *

A/n- Hey everyone I'm sorry it took me a million years to update this I've been very busy lately. So please don't hate me! I won't make you wait like that ever again. I promise.

Shout Out! List

Animeprincess1452- Yeah I wouldn't want to be him either.

Spazzout monkey- I'm glad you likey!

Clarobell- I agree he is. Did this chapter answer your question?

Carmen- I'm glad you likey! And ahhhhh! You got it! I was wonder if anyone would ever guess that.

Sesshoumarusgirl123- I'm glad you likey! Gosh girl.

DBZ AngelX- Thank you

JediVidelSpiderfan- Thanks for reviewing and giving me encouragement!

Daydreamer006- Yeah I did! I'm glad you likey!

(2x) Ringo-Crimson-Apple- Soory! I'm glad you likey!

SSJSpiderfan- Thanks for reviewing

Angel lost in Shadows- But of course and cool name!


End file.
